


"Dear Future Me"

by MixieBeeble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Marichat, adrien is a dork, lots of marichat, post-Oblivio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixieBeeble/pseuds/MixieBeeble
Summary: Oblivio Adrien is smarter than Regular Adrien.--During Oblivio just before his battery dies Adrien managed to save a messege for himself. Just in case he was hit by the villain and forget who he was again he'd save himself time by keeping notes. He also mentions his girlfriend and superhero partner named Marinette.Just in the nick of time, he saved it.--Alya Césaire has proven electronic footages are not affected by Miraculous Cure.





	1. Dear future me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the trend. Peace.

 

 

> _Dear Future Me,_
> 
> _Hello, apparently my name is Adrien Agreste and just recently I found out I'm a cat themed superhero who saves Paris daily with my amazing girlfriend. My girlfriend, my amazing and incredible girlfriend, she goes by the name Ladybug (you'll know because her bug thinggy is a literal ladybug creature, note: do not call her a thing)..._
> 
> _Sorry future me, this message is pretty short and I wish o could tell you more, our phone is dying and I pray that we don't forget again._
> 
> _But one thing's for sure, I don't need any memory to know I love Marinette Dupain-Cheng._
> 
> _\---_
> 
> _Ps. Oh no, she's not my girlfriend after all, we werent supposed to know our identities.. The hell? That sucks. Hopefully I'll remember this later, call me selfish. Also you are reading too right? I'll leave it up to you future me! Assuming that this message reaches you._
> 
> _Pps. Apparently our transform phrase is 'claws out!'_
> 
> _Ppps.  Ladybug's transformation is so beautiful._
> 
> _Pppps. She just kissed me, I love that girl._
> 
> _Ppppps. I'm going after her, I can't stay he..._

 

 

 

* * *

 

Adrien stared. He stared very hard at screen of his charged phone. His mind was still catching up to what he was reading, eyebrows scrunched as if he were decoding a problem. In the eerie silence of his room he can hear Plagg snickering and an utter of 'finally'. He concentrates again on the hastily written message, the last sentence was cut and that's were his last autosave ended. His phone had died at this last sentence. This message to himself, to his current self from his Oblivio-self. 

Then it all clicked into place as the cogs in his mind suddenly worked like a well-oiled clock. 

"OH MY GOD!"

He finally screams. 

 

...

 

And so Adrien Agreste finds himself in a catatonic state, staring up the ceiling whilst collapsed on his bed. Head spinning as the active parts of his brain started to connect every dot-- _spot!_ \--of the enigma that is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

His Princess. 

His _Lady_. 

She has always had his back in every battle. He never would have guessed she was just right _behind_ him all this time. 

"Plagg." 

The Kwami is startled by the sudden call, hecwas content letting Adrien simmer it down and find his pace again. He put down his 23rd wedge of Camembert. 

Destruction answered, "Yeah?" 

"How dense am I?" 

Plagg started snickering again, unable to contain it at all. "Oh boy.."

Adrien glares at him, he was not having it. The young Agreste was not in the mood to skirt around stuff today. "Just answer the damn question." His father would probably ground him if he could have heard that. 

"Okay, okay." Plagg grinned wickedly in return, not at all phased with the boy's shortened temper. "Well if there was a guinea pig--wachamacallit, world records thing over obliviousness, you'd win in a heartbeat."

"Guinness World Record."

"Yeah!" Plagg tapped his paws on his chin thoughfully. "That's the thinggie!" 

Adrien returns to look up at the cieling. 

It all comes back to him. All the times Plagg tried to subtly push his affections at Marinette. The sly furball, he was trying to actually help. Affection and frustration melded into one, he knew fully well why Plagg can't say a word about her identity, it was the rules. 

But he still wanted to ask. 

"Plagg," He looks back up at his Kwami. "If you could, would you have told me who she was?"

Plagg scoffs, the answer was easy. "Of course, it would've shut you up. Sadly that's not the case, as extra precaution we Kwamis are sworn to secrecy. A spell prevents me to say her name." 

Oh that explains a lot. 

At least he knows now, Plagg is at least on his side after all. No matter how crass he could be. 

Then one last dilemma to worry about. 

It was a school night.

Tomorrow he's gonna have to go to school. 

He's gonna have to get into class. 

A class with Ladybug.

A class where Ladybug sat right behind him.

...

Hours into the evening, he found that sleep was gonna be hard. 

...

Or near impossible. 

 

 

 

To be continued... 

 

\----

 

> Inspired by the songs:

[Link](https://youtu.be/vBz2KFBOGwI)

[Link](https://youtu.be/Eg3IVWk_Gb0)

[Link](https://youtu.be/odPdiO2WaIo)


	2. My girlfriend, Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a Friend" status slaps Adrien Agreste in the face.

_My girlfriend, Marinette._

Adrien blankly stares at the new title of his Ladybug folder. Some part of his mind wished yesterday was a dream just so he could regain balance, but whatever uncertainty he had about his lady's identity is immediately abolished by this new piece of evidence. 

Yet another lovely gift from Oblivio Adrien. 

He is somewhat surprised he hasn't gotten aneurysm at this point. 

"Adrien, do you not like your breakfast?" 

Adrien tenses at Nathalie's sudden question. "Ah! Nonono.. It's fine, I just wasn't feeling hungry that's all. Do you mind if I just go on ahead to school?" oh wait shit, abort! He's not ready--

"Of course, Adrien." Nathalie was quick to ring up his bodyguard. "Actually the limo is already set for you."

Adrien mentally smacks himself. "Okay, thank you." He sighed and grabbed an apple from their centerpiece just in case his stomach changed its mind. 

"Wow, you look like garbage." Plagg peers up at him from his bag. "I can tell the difference no matter how many layers of face paint you have on, so don't try and defend yourself."

Yeah, he woke up and he was farthest from the model boy look than he's ever been in his meager teenage life. It took more concealer than he was comfortable in admitting, to hide the dark bags under his eyes. 

He thought about _everything_. Every little thing that weaved their story so far. How he's never seen Marinette and Ladybug in the same room. How Marinette is always there nearby after Ladybug is gone and-- _oh smite him now_ , how he rejected his Lady's confession, resulting to _Weredad_. 

Adrien wanted to rip his hair out. 

That was one event Adrien tried not to think too much on, but it just kept resurfacing in his mind. It was an itch he just wanted to scratch so bad because of what that day could mean to him, to them. What could it possibly have meant for him, Chat Noir and her, sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

That day alone confuses him. His lady has constantly refused his advances, claiming to be in love with someone else and then out of the blue as Marinette, she confesses to him? Did she wan't a Hero-Civilian relationship? What's wrong with a Hero-Hero relationship then? 

Why should it matter if they were both the same people underneath the flimsy mask!?

Was this one of those girl stereotypes where girls seek dramatic romancing? Making things more complicated than it should, and then the boy, like him right now, is troubled in determining what _she_ wants. 

Thinking about it only added more to his confusion and fueling him with more questions than answers. 

Who was it really? The one she claims to be in love with? 

He doubted she's just toying with his heart by that confession, he knows she wouldn't do that. The next possible answer is that she lied about loving him as Marinette, _but still ouch._

She might have just distracted him enough not to figure out her identity, that's the best answer without accusing his Lady to be some insensitive playgirl. 

Then who was the boy she likes? 

He pales when the limo had stopped right in front of the school. In the distance he saw Rose and Juleka walk in together. 

Juleka... 

Juleka's brother... 

 _Luka_. 

The one Marinette asked out on the day of their ice skating double date. 

It was a double whammy for his poor brain and heart as he realized he royally fucked up that day. He just asked the girl of his dreams to wingman for him on his date, and basically threw in an opportunity for her to succeed--in theory--with getting a date with Luka.

Curse him for ever emphasising they were _'Just friends'._ To himself, to her,  to Plagg and to all he ever said that to.

His bodyguard cough loudly for his attention. Adrien briskly snapped out of it and walked out of the car. 

The young Agreste stood there in front of the school whilst questioning all his life decisions. He needed a moment.  

A long, _long_ moment.

 

 

 

Yesterday was a mess that's for sure. Marinette glares at the Ladyblog article, of course Alya posted that moment. That very vulnerable moment she had with her superhero partner. What could have happened to them that spiraled up to this moment? 

Her mind was at a clean slate, of coures she would forget. Marinette feels torn at the same time. The sensitive part of her would really want to know what that darned cat did to sway her heart. Her reasonable side was glad she forgot, she didn't want that moment of infidelity to be etched in her mind. 

She only loves _Adrien_. 

Marinette closes her phone and proceeds to prepare her bag for today's classes.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki finally speaks, her form perched on her shoulder. 

"Yes. I'm okay, Tikki." She said but couldn't even manage to muster up a reassured smile for her Kwami. Heart, too much of a mess and mind clearly clouded. "I just can't believe we..." 

"Kissed..?" Tikki watches as a wince grows on her holder's face. She shakes her head in hopelessness of these two, _these two children_. "You know Marinette, it's not necessarily a bad thing. It only means you saw something in Chat Noir that day, without you wearing your Adrien tinted glasses."

Tikki observes as the girl grows more distressed, clearly confused. "Marinette. I think you know fully well how you well, I don't think I have to tell you out loud."

Both knew. 

Ladybug, _Marinette_. She may have a small little crush on her partner. The stupid cat wormed his way slowly in her armoured heart. 

But she always resisted that, they can't be together. That development can only be used against them. The perfect example of that was Rena Rouge and Carapace on Heroes Day. It didn't even take 24 hours in knowing each other's identity for it to go spiraling down to chaos. 

And so, she clings desperately to her feelings for Adrien. He was safe. Marinette was safe with him, she can do as she pleases. 

Ladybug was far too chained to her duty but silly, plain old Marinette can love whoever she wants. 

Tiredly, Marinette zipped up her backpack. She and Tikki said nothing more as she made her way down to their livingroom. 

"Good morning maman." 

"Oh! Early for a change." Sabine walks over to kiss her cheek as she ushers the teen to their table. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing at all maman. I just wanted to be early to review my notes for a test today. I got really anxious and ended up waking up too early." Marinette explains while taking a steaming croissant from the serving plate, buttering it slightly. 

Sabine hums in response. "Alright then. Well I should be going down now, your father recieved a bulk order last night and he might need my help." She gathers her apron and left a kiss on Marinette's forehead. 

Marinette nodded. "Do you need me to help out at lunch?" 

Sabine shook her head and pat her hair. "It's alright, honey. Me and papa got this. Your work hours are forever on Saturdays and Sundays, unless its emergencies." 

Both Chengs shared a smile and Sabine left for the bakery. 

Tikki phases through Marinette's purse and also grabs a treat from the plate. "You have the best paircof parents in Paris Marinette."

Marinette couldn't agree more. 

She finishes up her breakfast and packed the remaining croissants in a paper bag, she was sure Alya will appreciate the free snacks. 

Her way to school was a blur. For once she wasn't in a hurry, which left her plenty of leisure time to walk slowly with her thoughts plaguing her mind. 

Marinette should have predicted her clumsiness will catch up to her one way or another, because just then as she reaches the school steps she bumps onto someone else's back, the impact not really strong enough to result in anything disastrous. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going--" She pauses in mid rant. 

"Hi Marinette." The not-so-stranger greets her and an embarassed flush dusted her cheeks involuntarily. 

"H-hello, Luka." She greets shyly. "What brings you here?"

"Well, Juleka left her homework. In fact, could you give it to her for me?" He smiles and hands her a notebook, which she blankly took into her hands. "I don't think I can pass without an ID."

"O-okay. I don't mind. This is so awesome of you to come all the way here to bring it." She smiles wide, he truly was a kind young man. 

"Oh it's nothing, I got something nice out of it anyway, I got to see you." 

Her face burned. Why must fate throw in these cute boys at her daily. 

Their little exchange did not go unnoticed by a pair of green eyes. 

 

\--

 

Marinette enters her class with a smile, and on her way to her seat, her smile falters. Had she just passed Alya? Why that cant be, their seat was up there---

Why was Adrien sitting on Alya's seat? 

She wae going to backtrack and demand answers from Alya when the blonde beat here to the punch.

"Good morning Marinette!" Adrien smiles sunnily at him. 

Again, to fate, what the _fuck_? 

Why is Adrien Agreste talking to her so early in the morning? She hasn't even recovered from Luka yet! Any more of this and she swears on her fickle heart she'll jump out the window, _spot on_ that, string up that yo-yo and Mikasa her way to the French Airport and start a new life in China. 

"G-good morning seats! What's up with the Adrien---I mean!! Morning Adrien. Uuhmm, what's with the seat swap? No-not that I mind." 

The China plan sounded really good right now. 

Adrien only patiently waits for her to finish before sending her another wave of sunny smiles. "Oh..well this is embarrassing really. But I wanted your help with something and it can't wait after class." Must it be necessary for him to adorably scratch at his neck? "So I asked Alya to swap for the day, we can talk about it in between moments in class." 

_Oh my god._

Okay deep breaths, just answer simply and keep calm. 

"Sure anything for my friend," She missed how his eye twitched a tiniest bit, "I wouldn't mind helping you with anything, wha-what's it about though?" She sat beside him as she desperately tries to ignore Alya's grin. 

"Well it's--"

"Hey Marinette, my bother just sent me a text," Juleka shyly interferes, seemingly sorry about interrupting the rare talk between the SS Adrinette ship. 

"Oh!" Marinette sends Adrien an apologetic look before rummaging on her bag to get Juleka's notebook. "Here Juleka, good thing you have an awesome brother." 

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what to do without him." 

As Juleka left their desk was that moment Madame Bustier entered the class, leaving no more time for the two to speak further. 

"Sorry Adrien." She mumbles softly, mourning slighyly over the lost chance. 

"It's okay Marinette." His smile changed a little, a detail she caught. It was his model smile. It only lasted moments however before he replaced it with a more convincing one, catching her a bit off guard when the sunshine boy suddenly winks at her. "I guess I'll have to pass notes in between the lessons." He says happily, like a kid who's never done hooky before. 

Which she could prove he's never done before, even with his best friend Nino. 

What is happening. 

Adrien just proceeds to tap away at his tablet to get into the lesson.

Completely oblivious to the tipped equilibrium on Marinette. Just because he simply noticed her. Talked to her. Even insinuated he'd pass her a note in class. 

_What. Is. Happening._

 

 

 

 

**To be continued...**

_**Inspired by the song:** _

_**"Look this way, baby" - English Cover[Link](https://youtu.be/iC7melQflYE)** _

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm doing this some justice. Lol. 
> 
> I'm really just going with the flow.


	3. Oblivio-sness Level 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust the title. Don't expect much.
> 
> No beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... We watched Endgame.
> 
> Ha ha ha.... Kill me.

It took a few erasures and crumpled papers before Adrien looks at his note, finding it acceptable at last for his lady. It would do and it is a perfect starter. 

 

 

> _"Hi"_

 

It says.

It was _short_ , it was _safe_. It was bound to get Marinette to write back to him. 

Now all was left was to slip it to her side. He looks to his right, there she was. 

How has he not noticed how cute her concentration face was? It was absolutely adorable how she wrote down notes, her tongue poking out slightly in focus of her activity. 

 _Concentrate_. 

He glanced up at Madam Bustier, she was discussing animatedly about their topic. Adrien jot down some notes first before letting his hand, that held the note, slip slowy to Marinette's area. He must've startled her because she let out one of those cute sounds he thought was endearing before knowing, which now tripled the value, the veil that hid away her truest self to him made completely bare. Blind no more. _Or so he thought._

Mentally, Adrien did a happy dance when Marinette's, very adorable, hand slips a note back to him. The paper was pink and the sight of it melted his heart, every microscopic thing about it-- _and her_ \-- was adorable to him and that's not just the bias talking. 

Gathering his Chat Noir courage he tilts his head at her the slightest bit, making sure she was at least looking at him by her peripherals before mouthing a 'thanks' and a wink at her. 

He turns to her note just a split second too early, missing her blush. 

 

 

> _"Hello, Adrien."_

 

It took every fiber of his being not to slump and cradle his face in his arms and not giggle madly. His face heated and a smile broke out without control. Even her writing eas beyond adorable, he always thought that. He moon'ed over her writing a few seconds more, the 'i' in his name which was dotted with a heart was the best part of it. 

_Passing notes with Ladybug! With Marinette! His princess!_

Adrien discreetly rips another page from his notes and began writing his reply. 

He made sure he caught up with their lesson at the same time. Never mind the chicken scratches notes on the topic, his note passing was priority. 

 

 

 

Her heart was on overdrive, she's feeling kind of faint. Has she died? Is this an alternate universe with those reverse crushes happening. _NO_. That sounded ridiculous even for her overreacting mind. 

Marinette barely contains her squeak when another note was slid to her area. Could a perfectly fit and healthy girl possibly get a heart attack, cause she feels one coming. She shakily opens the note. 

Every time she thinks she can't fall any deeper for this boy, she is proven wrong. 

 

 

> _"Actually, its about my father. His birthday is coming up soon and since you know fashion better than anyone I know(aside from father) could you, help me with his gift? I'll formally commission you... Is that okay? I wouldn't wanna trouble you.(ฅ'ω'ฅ)"_

 

Heart melted and cheeks ablaze she discreetly looks to her side at the boy of her dreams. Its like there are hearts as a backdrop behind him, maybe some flowers around the corner too. Adrien, ever the sweet boy who unknowingly locked her heart in a box and took ownership over it, he just keeps finding new ways of making the said heart quiver.

She scribbled something into a piece of paper. Biting her lip nervously, she slid it to him. 

 

 

> _"I'll help you, of course!"_

 

No warning could ever prepare her for that delighted sunny smile that flourished on his lips. 

And another blow to her weak heart was another reply from the boy. 

 

 

> _"Wanna join me for lunch later? My treat. (｡ŏwŏ)b."_

 

She nodded at him rapidly, finding that her hands are too shaky to write back, if she even dared to open her mouth she fears she would squeal so loud that it would disrupt the whole school. 

 

 

> _"It's a date then!"_

 

She stared down at the new piece of paper from him.

What kind of alternate dimension is she in? 

Almost tempted to pinch herself, Marinette instead bit at her lip harder. The pain is evidence enough. 

Adrien Agreste just called their little rendezvous a _date_.

 

 

 

 

 

In between classes Adrien locked himself in a bathroom stall internally screaming. Heart beating many miles per minute, face red and palms sweaty.

"I did it Plagg..." He whispered in disbelief. The kwami floated out of his jacket with a bored look. "I asked Marinette on a lunch date...with very romantic motives...she didn't say no!!" 

"Yeah big whoop, never saw that coming." Plagg mumbles looking down at his tiny nails. _Not_. 

"D-do you think she likes me even just a tiny bit? As Adrien?" And so the meltdown starts. "Oh my go--she confessed to Chat Noir and I turned her down! What if she DOES want a superhero-civilian relationship--wait no! My Lady is more responsible than-.... But what IF?" 

"Kid!!" Plagg says loudly enough to get jis attention. "Enough. Just keep it cool, act normal and absolutely do not confuse the girl. Make your intentions known and clear." He huffs. "Eugh... Yuck, I'm starting to sound like Tikki... You get the point though right? You're the predator, not prey. Get your girl, man up and claws out like a real cat." 

Adrien stares slack jawed at his dark furred companion. This is byfar the best positive pep talk speech he's gotten from the Kwami in like ever. 

"Wow Plagg... You do care."

Plagg retreated into his shirt. "It'll cost ya'... I better have two wheels tonight."

 _Oh_ , of course. 

At least they prevented him from reaching hyperventilating stage, which is a plus. Now all there's left to do is not spontaneously combust when he sees the girl of his dreams again. 

Now that his acceptance phase is over, he cant picture anybody else being his Lady. Of course it had to be _her_ , his self-proclaimed everyday Ladybug. Thinking about it now, he was definitely blind for not knowing so otherwise already. 

It only took him his alternate self with no such memories to open his eyes.  

Sighing, Adrien gathered his bearings which is accurately just his entire being. "Lets get to class." 

" _Finally_ , I thought we'd have to live in the bathroom."

He didn't even have the energy to quip back at his Kwami. 

Then eventually lunch came around, it didn't lessen Adrien's nerves at all. He tries to muster out the Chat Noir in him, borrow some of that hero confidence somehow, because for crying out loud! He _was_ Chat Noir! 

"Hey Marinette." He managed to greet, his nervous pitch passable for excitement at the moment. He saw Alya scurrying away with Nino, looking excited. Marinette must have told her already just as he had told Nino, they must be happy for their own private time. Adrien tries not to be envious of the couple. 

Marinette smiles up at him, and his stomach is suddenly filled with the purified akumas from Heroes Day. 

"Hello Adrien." She says, hands fiddling with her backpack straps. "So... What's the plan?"

"Hm.. I would suggest the best bakery in Paris but it would be silly for me to treat you in your family's bakery." He grins. Then she smiles wider and giggles at his little jest, he mentally whoops for causing that. "How about that new café a few blocks from here?"

"S-sounds great!" She says, glancing back at the classroom. "Now let's go before eother Chloé or Lila sink their claws on you." Marinette says in one breathe and pushed him ahead. He laughs at that, because it was true and will happen when they notice he's with Marinette.

"Alright, alright." He is enjoying this slight shift, Marinette is actually more comfortable now in interacting with him. Adrien concludes that he must've done something right. Marinette was only ever shy around him. 

They walked side by side in hurried strides until they were out of the school grounds. Then not much later they arrived at the said café. 

"So, what do you think?" Adrien grins. Ah yes, he failed to mention it was a hero themed café. All furniture and ornaments were colored and designed after the five super heroes of the Miraculous Team. 

His Lady's reaction didn't disappoint. 

She gapes and then palms at her eyes while laugh-groaning. "Oh _no_."

Adrien grins wider, his confidence starting to bubble as the Ladybug in Marinette started to bleed out, and in retaliation he let his Chat Noir bleed out too. 

"Oh _yes_." He bows and present the cafe in a waiteresque way. "Isn't it purrfect for a classy lady such as yourself?" Adrien raises his head just in time to catch her amused face which she quickly covers with her palm.

"Oh my god...I never pegged you for a dork Adrien Agreste!" She says laughing, she lets him lead her in though. 

"Why, you don't know me as well as you think Marinette. Being a dork comes with home schooled, no friends only anime binging nightly boys like me." He says casually. "Don't tell my father dearest though, god knows the world crumbles when he finds out his son is an otaku." 

"We can't have that." Marinette says in fake seriousness. "Who knows what he'll do, eternal grounding?" 

"If that happens, I need you to find me a wife and tell her I love her." He continues, they found good seats by the window. Both seated they both reached for the menus.

"Of course," She nods solemnly. "A wife it is, and of course I'll get you into an extra bonus of three kids. I'll tell them you love them." She adds with a feint blush, must be from holding in the laughter. 

"Oh! Perfect! I knew you were perfect for the job! Is it too much to ask for an add on--a cat, no maybe a dog, and a hamster or guinea pig." 

"Definitely a dog, absolutely yes to the hamster!" Marinette laughs. Music to his ears, this is what he was going for, the effortless playful banter. "Any other dark secrets your father shouldn't know?"

Tapping his chin, he smirks. "Well every time an occasion arises I run around in Paris in a skintight magic catsuit." 

Marinette gapes then giggles. "Well then! I'll be sure to keep that secret to the grave!" 

A part of him tries not to get hurt when she absolutely doesnt believe him, it was meant as a joke and it will stay as a joke until he can find the absolute right moment for a reveal. It wouldn't feel right or balanced if he kept it secret. 

But for now he drinks up the adorable laughter he caused.

"By all means Marinette, please do." He laughs along lightly. "In return I could find you a husband or something, anyone in mind? I could have him kidnapped or something then orchestrate a secrey wedding in Notre Dame..."

Marinette has an odd look on her face, blush still present from the laughter but suddenly she smiles slyly at him. "Well then it's gonna be hard to kidnap yourself.. Rumor has it I have eyes only on Chat Noir and I confirm--it is true. Sadly Adrien Agreste and I are only meant to be friends." She ends with a strange note to it, still she had a smile on her face. 

Never had a sentence made Adrien so happy yet so fucked up at the same time. Add some extra confusion because he doesn't know what's a joke or not a joke anymore, or the fact that he knows Ladybug doesn't love Chat Noir. 

Then suddenly, he couldn't.... He couldn't do it... He didn't want to make this date about him forcing himself on her again, it had to be about her now. She didn't need Adrien pining for her uselessly like Chat did to Ladybug. 

Thankfully the waitress came over just before he had time to come up for a reply. 

They ordered and when she left he faced her. 

"Joking aside, Marinette. I hope I didn't freak you out or anything calling this a lunch date." He scratches his neck shyly. 

Marinette's Ladybug switch seemed to have been turned off then. "A-ah.. Its not a problem Adrien! I mean... Friends can totally date ....I mean! Date platonically right?" 

Has he always sounded like this when he said they were just friends? It feels and sounds like someone hammering a nail into his heart. 

"Yeah." He says through a tight jaw. "Of course." Adrien grabs at his water and sips at it. "So." He put his water down and taps at the table. "A little birdy told me.... You had someone you liked?" He tries to grin.

Marinette pales suddenly, she had a look like trying to puzzle whats happening. "Who told you?" She says quietly, her blush starting to show. "I was so sure you'd never.... Find out... T-this is sooo embarrassing!" Marinette covers her mouth with both hands.

She was so cute. 

So this is what Ladybug looked like in love. It made his heart hurt in both good and bad ways.

"Was it Alya? Did she tell Nino and Nino told you? Oh my god! It's Chloé isn't it!?" 

Adrien chuckles quietly. "Can't tell you.. But tell you what, I'll do my best to make you happy..." He says trying to keep his tone steady and clear. 

Marinette looks at him like he's holding the world to her. "Adrien.. I.. "

He smiles and reached to squeeze her small shaking hand. "Don't worry Marinette, I'll definitely help you get together with Luka." Words that felt like ash in his mouth spewed out. 

Marinette stopped, eyes wide and again pales. "Excuse me.. I need to go to the... Bathroom.. Yeah... I'll be back!" 

He watches her go and frowns, was he not sincere enough? Did he cross the line? 

So much for keeping her comfortable. He groans, regretting his choice for going into the romance topic in the first place. They started out so well too! Now he had a risk of losing both friendships with and without their masks. 

He knew he screwed up big time when Marinette came back with slighly pink eyes and a too sweet smile, she didnt try to bring up the topic again and so did he. Instead they talked about Adrien's gift for his father. 

A nagging voice in the back of his head that somehow sounded like Plagg insisted, whatever it was, it was absolutely his fault. He overstepped his bounds and exposed her and she must feel so embarassed.

_His fault._

 

 

 

The rest of the day was a blur of midnight locks and bluebell eyes until such time into his fencing classes that he felt the blow hard enough to wake him from his hazy state. 

"Owww...” He grumbles while trying to rub the soreness of his butt, he fell backward while failing to dodge Kagami's lunges. 

Kagami pulled off her helmet and stares blankly at the blonde. "What's wrong now?" She asked almost in exasperation. The last time Adrien was in this state he was rejected by that girl of his. "Another love problem? I already told you my thoughts on this, Adrien."

Adrien sighs and pulled off his own helmet and dropped it on his side. "Sorry Kagami, I seem to space a lot more today."

"I know I'll regret asking but... Do you want to talk about it?" She sat beside him on the ground. 

He feels tears prickle at the sides of his eyes. "Where do I even begin."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**To be continued...**

_**Inspired by the song:** _

**_Who Am I to Stand in Your Way -[Link](https://youtu.be/5hPfL4zBY-c) (Adrien's Song for this Chapter)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of Endgame may or may not have influenced the sad note to his.... I was just gonna keep ot fluffy but my saddness got projected into this...
> 
> Also I recommend you listen to the song I linked, it'll help you feel it more. 
> 
> By the way, thanks for reading!
> 
> And to the people on the comments, you are all so sweet and awesome! Stay miraculous!


	4. Adrien inherited his plotting skills from his dad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again. Trust the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i succ. I forgot my password (both here and my email) and if not for mom finding my mininotes i wouldn't have gotten my password back!

"--And then.... I just had to be a dick about it and I pulled a douchebag move by saying his name outloud and she wasn't ready to hear it clearly and I messed up so bad she must hate me right now!" Adrien rants, holding in the ugly tears. 

If only his father could see him now. 

Somehow his head ended up pillowed by Kagami's lap as she listened to him. She looked calm and collected as she usually did. It made him feel like he was in a Dr. Phil episode this way. 

"Kagami, what should I do?" Adrien whimpers helplessly. "Clearly switching targets wont work... Loving her is all I am, and I wont be me if I can't love her--that's how I feel like... But I also want her to be happy more than anything..." 

Kagami sighs, understanding how he feels. "Well Adrien. He hasn't taken her yet, why did you give up so soon? If you know what you want you should've fought for it. Like you usually do. You told me once, she'll definitely love you one day." She paused. "Even if it didn't work out, you won't regret fighting for it." 

Adrien stared at her, threading her words carefully. 

Kagami stared back. 

Without masking it, she let out a soft laugh. "Sorry Adrien--don't get offended please, I just... I'm reminded why this wouldn't have worked between us, even if I had a chance." She pats his head amused by the growing confusion on his face. "See, this is why." She points at his entire being. "Too complicated." 

Adrien parts his mouth to retort but stops midway. Kagami has a point. "I can't deny that. My head hurts." He says instead, hands flying up to palm his face trying to will away the headache that was lingering every now and then. 

His friend and Princess is his love and Lady. 

... And he, the Prince in guise of a lowly Knight for his Lady.

The knight who was in love with with his Lady and the Princess who was in love with the Prince but both friends with the other, clueless of the truth that their love has always been mutual since the start...

Half clueless pair now that the knight knew that his friend was... 

...

Adrien shot upward, nearly bonking heads with the Tsurugi heiress. "That's it!" 

Kagami was graceful still, even though Adrien nearly gave both of them a concussion and that he scared the ever loving life out of her. If her heart was beating miles per minute she showed no signs of it. 

The blond gathered his bearings and got up in record time and sprinted off while incoherently yelling something thar suspiciously sounding like a "Thanks Kagami bye!!"

Kagami sat there a few minutes more and sighed as the cool wind swept past her. The court was quiet now as she was alone. 

"Fine weather we're having today."

 

 

  

 

A day later after an awkward and agonizing class.

Adrien paces in his room holding up his notebook, carefully plotting everything that he was to do, mumbling garbled up pep talk lines to himself every now and then. 

If one were to compare, Adrien must get the near OCD planning from Gabriel. 

"Not that the back and forth is getting boring or anything," Plagg says while enjoying a platter of cubed Camembert. "...but--"

"Shh!" Adrien frowns at his kwami, willing away the distraction. "This is too important, I already gave you cheese in exchange for silence." He raises his index finger at the tiny god while reverting his gaze onto his notes. "Now continue to be _silenced_." 

Plagg was not impressed, nor amused. With the dryest look he's ever contorted on his features, the kwami floats to his holder and made damn sure he met Adrien in the eye as he blew a tiny gust of air on the target. 

"Agh! My notebook!" Adrien tries to catch the ashy rain of what used to be his notebook from midair, cupping the crumbled remains in horror. "Oh my _god_ \--"

"You're welcome," said the god. 

"Just... Just why?" He had no energy to be mad anymore. 

Plagg huffs and crossed his arms. "Get a friggin' hold of yourself." He rolled his eyes at the betrayed look on Adrien's face. "Planning things only equal disaster," He says it as simple as he could. God knows how simple can mean in the head of Adrien Agreste. _Note: synonymous to extreme._  "The only thing I can agree with your stupid plan is the phase one part. Just do that and as for the rest.." He hopes this won't be added to the millennia of bad choices he regrets. "Just wing it, kid."

The effect was instantaneous. "You're right Plagg! Phase one it is! I will succeed! Even if it's the last thing I do!" 

Pushing past the oddly familiar end _monologue,_ which would sound nearly villainous with just the right tone and ambience, coupled with enthusiasm through faults, Adrien puffs up with purpose. 

"Plagg!" Adrien smiles with excitement. "Claws out!" 

Chat Noir took his place and without further wasting away the minutes of the day he bolts through his window and hops through the rooftops of Paris.

He tops at midway through, a screeching halt as his boots ground at the concrete roof. The color on his exposed tanned cheeks growing pale.

"Crap." 

What could he do past phase one? 

Chat paced back and forth hissing under his breath. Basic thinking, basic thinking... Be the good neighborhood cat friend...

The most platonic gesture... A normal one... Noooo hints of romantic feelings to it.... 

Food? 

Chat Noir perks. Not a bad start.. No cookies or pastries though... 

But where could he---

He growls and ruffles his already messy mop of hair, pacing intensifying a smidge and through his next 180° turn his eye caught sight of it. 

Chat Noir smirks.

" _Purr_ fect."

 

....

 

"Hello welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you!" Chirps an overly excited cashier lady.

Chat gracefully ignores how the employees behind the counter had fought for or pushed their way to serve him within the entire three minutes he stood there, he had a well natured smile on. 

"I'd like two of each in your American Summer Menu please." He had managed to think to detransform earlier to get some bills from his wallet before he got in, however he blinks when a different set of hands gently pushed away his money. Chat looked to the side to see the tag quick enough to deduce that it was the manager. 

"No need to pay, Chat Noir." He smiled kindly. "It will be on the house."

Chat blinked rapidly and was about to insist. 

"Thank you for saving my wife and daughter during heroes day." The manager, Pietro squeezed at his shoulder and nodded at the emloyees. "The chance to thank you is more than enough payment, in fact, no amount could ever compare to what you've done for Paris." 

The young hero only smiles, "Only doing my job sir." 

As he got his order he stealthily left the exact amount into the tip jar and sprints away from there before they found him out, a self satisfied smile on his face as he hugged his paper bag of food. 

The castle awaits! 

 

 

  

 

 

His boots clanked softly on the metal railings of Marinette's balcony. Chat Noir balanced himself as easy as he could breathe as his stare locked onto the closed wooden hatch. 

_Fuck. What now?_

Should he just knock? Was that okay? Sure he's met her up here one too many times but it was purely by chance she was up here too. Is it acceptable to just knock and announce his presence. He could also just wait for her to notice his presence, but that also couldn't work depending if Marinette's intuitive instincts decides to flub. 

He aggressively paced on the railings, trying to think through possible outcomes. Chat knew he was over thinking this but he justified that by citing the reasons why it's a must to think through this. Ladybug has always the tactically inclined one of the two, she at least deserves a proper tactical approach. 

_'Tick-tock.. Hurry or else the food will get cold.'_

His stomach even urges him to hurry. He hasn't eaten much since lunch, not able to stomach food with his jitters in school earlier. _Except perhaps for that one apple._

Chat huffs in frustration as he sat himself on the railin, the warm bag cradled in his lap. He can't think straight with all the noise his stomach was making. Surely he brought more than enough food so one burger shouldn't hurt, and indeed he takes one out from the paper bag. The crinkling paper noises echoed through the space as he parted it to reveal the prize. 

His luck was never been good in the first place so he should've seen this coming. 

 _Because_ as he was taking the largest first bite known in Paris, Marinette's balcony hatch swished open with a resonating thunk. 

They were in eye contact as his jaws gnawed nearly half of the American sized burger. 

_Crunch-crunch-crunch..._

The vegetables were extra crisp and fresh, seemingly louder in his internal hearing while the two individuals said nothing as they stared each other down, unblinking.

_Crunch-crunch-crunch..._

It's amazing how crunchy lettuce could be. He should've dropped more tips. These are pretty high quality vegetables.

_Gulp.._

Even his swallowing was deafeningly loud. He saw Mari linger at the side of his lips which must, undoubtedly, have burger gore painting it. 

He must be moving in auto-pilot mode because he reached into the paper bag for some napkins, paper noisily crinkling through the silence through it all and as the two never broke eye contact. Chat dabs his face oncs or twice before Marinette finally blinked.

"Chat Noir?" 

"Hey Princess.." Chat spoke before his brain caught up with it, body still heavily locked into auto-pilot as he slightly lifts the paper bag as well as one could with occupied hands.

"Burger?"

 

 

 

 

 

**To be continued...**

_**Inspired by the song:** _

**_Waving Through a Window - Dear Evan Hansen ost_ **

**[Link](https://youtu.be/kfnMvo87fQU) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only half of the chapter that I'd originally intended to write... But since my involuntary hiatus happened I felt like I owe you guys this much at least for the long wait!  
> (had to google McDonald's at France for this)  
>  
> 
> Also, shout-out to one recent reader who commented just as I was finishing the notes to this update, @Fluffy Dementor (Uvry)!  
> I feel you in a spiritual level hun, I'll try and make things a bit better!


	5. The Balcony Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any MariChat fanfic is incomplete without these....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... How do you guys feel if I also cover post Puppeteer 2 in later chapters? 
> 
> Lemme know in the comments kay?

* * *

 

 

 

> _Dear future me,_
> 
> _You better sing hallelujah because I haven't cataclysmed myself to oblivion right now and you get to live another day. I'm damn well close to doing so...._

 

 

"What are you doing here, Chat?"

Is it _really_ too late to Cataclysm himself? 

Yep, too late for that. He was at the point of no return now. 

Though his inner lameness had to surface at a bad time as he thoughtlessly answered. "Isn't it obvious?" _Smart_.

Chat Noir masks his cringe with a grin, hoping she brushes it off as nonsense. _Ouch_. Like she would brush off his feelings at times. _Lethal ouch_. 

He reboots his thought process to keep the façade up, focusing instead on Marinette's response. He is relieved that---it _seemingly_ works? Chat got a very Ladybug response. 

She climbs up fully and sat down onto one of the chairs she keeps there. Marinette asks her head tilting a little to the side in an very adorable and inquisitive way. "No, I really don't know, Kitty. Do tell?" As adorable as it is _dry_. All the while she crosses her legs like she was the boss of him. And every citizen in France knew that she _was_. 

 _She's amused deep down._ Chat is convinced. Not that he's trying to convince himself. There would be no need. This entire day has been filled with him convincing himself that he's not convincing himself positively through the means of it all. _Convinception_. 

"Weeeeell.." Chat hops off the railing and shrugged. "I just wanted to check on my favorite Princess--" He hugged the paper back as he paces trying to explain better, half eaten burger at hand. This day was also full of pacing for him already, so why stop? "Ya know, _cat_ ching up, talk about school, talk about favorite subjects. _Boys_." Chat emphasizes while pointing the burger at her. "--the whoooole girltalk sheh-bang.."

Marinette gave him a blank stare. 

Chat took that opportunity to bite onto his burger, crunching noises once again filled the air between them.

This was phase one. Reconnaissance of love through Chat Noir--through _pure_ and _unselfish_ means. This surely doesn't count as misusing a Miraculous.  

"I'm impressed Chat--"

"You are?" Cough. "I mean of _course_ you are! But do tell me more as to why... specifically?" 

Marinette laughs a bit and loosened up in the shoulders. "This is the most creative excuse you've made yet." She gave him a soft appreciating smile. "I'll have a burger now if you would please?" 

Chat grinned at her and sat down on the concrete beside her feet and opened up the bag for her to take her pick, there's also fries there if she'd like. "Sooo... Girltalk?"

Marinette unwapped her burger and appreciated its warm state. "Well actually, kitty.. That's the chink in your plan, how do we do girltalk when you're not exactly.... A girl per se?"

Gasping in mock offense chat placed a hand on his chest. "Why Marinette-Petit-Une-Fille Dupain-Cheng! Shame on you for your thoughtless words!" He cupped at his mouth fake sobbing. 

"My name isnt that long--" 

He ignored her and ranted on, "You're erasing my existence!" Chat now has put both hands on his chest. "Must I have to go as low as to wear a bra and thong? What means do I need to go through--is this the girltalk initiation in fact and you're testing me--!!"

"Stooop....!" Marinette said between supressed giggles. "God you're such a goof!"

"Okay Mari." Chat stops with a grin, clearly proud of his little performance. "So is girltalk on? Or if we want to avoid the gender conflict... general talk?"

"General talk but we'll call it girltalk. That way we both get what we want." She says as she finally takes a bite on her burger. Those are some high quality vegetables. 

Chat hissed a 'yes!' and fist pumped. "Okay me first---my absolute biggest boy problem is this akuma guy---" He ranted about their latest akuma encounter while also adding novel like approaches to it while Marinette just laughs in the background. "---man, what I'd give to sack Hawkmoth in the family jewels... But alas! We all can't have perfect lives." Then he turns to her expectantly, now he has moved onto the fries to consume. 

"Huh. I never knew you swing both ways, kitty."

Chat Noir chokes on a fry inelegantly. He wheezes it out like a gagging cat on hairball and spew it out, he turned his head in time to aim it away, but unfortunately it fell off completely from the building probably down and off to ruin some poor bastard's day And hair. Chat glares at Marinette meaningfully. 

Marinette sighs in surrender. "We'll I made this super cute hat today--"

"Ah! Tutututut! Non. No. Nein. Nyet. Ie. Boy problem?" 

"Chat, I hate to break it to you but girltalk doesn't revolve on boy troubles all the time."

What kind of fuckery was this? Internet and popculture classic teen movies _lied_? 

"Oh." Was his intelligent response.

His leather ears must have wilted at this for Marinette to speak again, "Okay since you already started with your boy troubles I guess I can make it fair.." That doesn't mean she's not suspicious about his sudden interest in her love life. The first time he stumbled in her balcony was that day with an akumatized André, they've talked about their love lives then too. 

Chat was interested in what she has to say at least and she almost smiles as he propped his chin on his palm while his full attention was at her. And that was saying _something_ as often she can compare his attention span to that of a squirrel sometimes. 

"Do I get names this time---?" He asked half afraid for the answer. Chat Noir has already come into terms about it being Luka but hearing it outright from her could cause some things to break. "The first time you didn't really drop any names and you already know that mine is Ladybug."

Marinette smiles sadly and hummed. "Well.. I'll give a bit of background first so you don't misjudge my feelings... I know its a bit---well let's just say we're living in different worlds and he's eons out of my league--" Chat wants to object but kept his mouth shut. "Like you know, he's my sun and I'm the moon and we really can't meet in the same sky.." _Oh, that is such a beautiful analogy_. "And when we do---if we eclipse just when I think I can reach out to him I chicken out and never say anything ..." Is that the trouble? "I've been in love with him for a long time.. Our first meeting wasn't even ideal.... But he was still kind to me after school, I remember it because it was that same day with Stoneheart.." _Wait_. "It was raining too.. Uh.. How do I say this.. Let's just say.. He took my breath away with that one smile." She rambles her cheeks turning pink in remembrance. _Waitwaitwait.._

"..His name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste." Marinette says with the softness of her voice making his heart squeeze in adoration but also drop due to that grenade that she just hurled at him. "Its not a celebrity crush either---..... "

Her voice fades like static noises from a broken television. 

Disoriented, he tries to make sense of his reality. 

Adrien. A name. 

Agreste. A last name. 

Wait-- _holy shit..._ Wasn't his name Adrien Agreste..?

He was... Adrien.... Agreste.... Right now, he still is. He is Adrien Agreste, wearing his Chat Noir Skin. Marinette who is Ladybug loves Adrien Agreste who is also Chat Noir. Suddenly, every stutter, every shy glance, every bashful look, every smile and every moment Adrien has spent with Marinette came in rewind with _'makes_   _sense'_ chained to it and hit his already wrecked brain like the biggest and fattest bitch slap in history. 

He repeats his evidences, _again_. 

 _Adrien_. A name. 

 _Agreste_. A last name. 

Scientific name is otherwise known as _Idiotus Moronicus_. 

Chat came back to his body after his spiritual awakening with vigor as he tried to control his heartbeat. The speed made him dizzy and sweaty, but he managed to snap back just as Marinette concludes her own rant. 

She slumps back into her chair, the fairy lights above them illuminated the unshed tears already gathering in her eyes. "---How do I even confess to someone who has density as thick as the width of Mt. Everest?"

 _Oh boy, do I have news for you girlie..._ A traitorous imaginary voice says in his head that sounded suspiciously like his Kwami. 

Chat Noir finds his voice soon after and blurts out another IQ 300 question. "Y-you're... In love with Adrien Agreste?"

" _Really_? That's all you got from that?" Marinette exhaled loudly. "Have I not been spamming his name enough?"

"N-no, no.... Just wanted to confirm if I'm hearing right.." Chat twirls a fry in his fingers. "Sooo.... You like models?"

"I don't _like_ models! I like _one_ model! Ugh! Clearly this talk solved nothing for me.... Alright I've humored you enough, what's this really about Chat Noir?"

That's his Lady for you, sharp as always. Now all he needed to do is live through it's edge. 

"Nothing. I just wanted us to... I don't know, trade advices, and to get to know you a little better... Your confession just took me off guard." His face was warm underneath the mask. Technically he was telling the truth and he decided to postpone his freak-out later. 

Marinette's eyes softened. "Well, I don't really get why you're so surprised. I know he's a model and you probably don't know him as well as I do.. But when you do get to know him.." She gives him this heart breaking smile. "What's _not_ to love?"

_Oh dear god._

He loved this girl. 

And she loved him back. 

 

 

What will he do about it now? 

 

 

 

 

 

**To be continued...**

_**Inspired by the song (on constant repeat on my phone for days) :** _

**_Roki - MafuMafu ft. Soraru_ **

**[Link](https://youtu.be/B3BkLjzb354) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy I ended it there but I wanted to extend their talk to the next chapter, I feel like they still have so much to talk about... But if I added it after tje confession it would ruin the mood of the chapter.... 
> 
> I hope i made the right choice tho. If you guys felt like i cut this off too short im so sorry!   
> Σ(っ°Д °; )っ


End file.
